jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Akaneya Himika
, 2015 |color1 = Purple |name = Akaneya Himika |jpname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Akita, Japan |zodiac = |height = 160cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu |genre = J-Pop |acts = i☆Ris |twitter = |nickname = |bloodtype = O}} |茜屋日海夏}} is a member of i☆Ris. Her image color is purple. Profile *'Special Skill': Draw illustrations *'Hobby': Super Sentai goods collection *'Favorite Anime': Cardcaptor Sakura *'Favorite Anime Song': Sakamoto Maaya / "Loop" *'Charm Point': Eyes *'Dream': To see being a voice actress as a given opportunity to decide to do something and give the courage to everyone. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2014 **November 26: *2015 **March 18: **August 26: *2015 **October 14: **December 23: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Songs= *Color * * * - with Wakai Yuuki and Kubota Miyu * * *i☆Doloid *Get Over - with Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki *§Rainbow * * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * * * *Special Kiss *Pretty Prism Paradise!!! - with Serizawa Yuu and Kubota Miyu * - with Serizawa Yuu and Kubota Miyu *Love Friend Style *Realize! * * *Defy the fate * - with Wakai Yuuki *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * - with Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki, Shibuya Azuki and Sato Azusa * -for Laala- **Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday -for Aroma- - with Serizawa Yuu, Kubota Miyu, Makino Yui and Watanabe Yui *ThankYou♥Birthday - solo * - solo * - with Soma Saitou *Dance with Destinies - with Soma Saitou and Hatano Wataru * *NEXTAGE * * - with Shibuya Azuki, Ueda Reina, Watanabe Yui and Yamamoto Nozomi * - with Shibuya Azuki and Watanabe Yui * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki *Goin'on *Baby... * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki * - solo |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *''Freezing Vibration'' as Female Student B *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' as a customer ;2014 *''Noragami'' as Student A *''Noragami'' as Nayu *''Noragami OVA'' as Nayu *''Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection'' as Manaka Laala *''Pri Para'' as Manaka Laala ;2015 *''Love Live! School Idol Movie'' as Star Idol *''Pri Para Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours'' as Manaka Laala *''Dance with Devils'' as Tachibana Ritsuka *''Himōto! Umaru-chan'' as Woman *''Himōto! Umaru-chan'' as Saleslady *''Himōto! Umaru-chan'' as Female Student *''Himōto! Umaru-chan'' as Female Announcer *''Tobidasu Pri Para: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix'' as Manaka Laala ;2016 *''Pri Para Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris'' as Manaka Laala |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance Gallery Akaneya Himika-Color.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Color (November 2012) Akaneya Himika-§Rainbow.jpg|Akaneya Himika-§Rainbow (August 2013) Akaneya Himika-We Are!.jpg|Akaneya Himika-We Are! (April 2013) Akaneya Himika-Gensōkyoku Wonderland.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) Akaneya Himika-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Akaneya Himika-Make it!.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Make it! (August 2014) Akaneya_Himika_cosplay_Manaka_Laala.jpg|Cosplaying as Manaka Laala Akaneya Himika-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member_1000227.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Realize! (February 2015) Akaneya Himika-Dream Parade.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Dream Parade (July 2015) Akaneya Himika-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Akaneya Himika-Goin'on.jpg|Akaneya Himika-Goin'on (February 2016) External Links *Official Twitter *Official Profile Category:I☆Ris Members Category:Female Category:1994 Births Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Purple Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People from Akita Category:Blood Type O